


As You Go

by Karlamity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Technically a) Songfic, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, As You Go by RED, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff and Angst, Minor Inclusion of Lyrics, dramione - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlamity/pseuds/Karlamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione have been together for a while. When the battle of Hogwarts doesn't end in their favour what will be their final resolve? Inspired by the song "As You Go" by RED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net

Draco stood watching in horror as Harry died, struck down by the Dark Lord. His body falling to the ground and the world fell silent. Harry wasn’t supposed to die, everyone knew that… and yet he did… and with him so did the Light. His death was a symbol and with the death of one person the Dark won. His side won, and yet, Draco couldn’t feel any joy at the fact and the only thing that he could think of was a name.

Hermione.

_His Hermione._

He spun full circle hoping to find her. He _had_ to find her and it didn’t take long before he spotted her wild brown curls and bright brown eyes. Hermione was standing off to the side, staring at the place where Harry’s body lay.

And the promise of life was gone.

Draco watched as she lowered her wand from shock. Within seconds he became all too aware of the world, the wails, the screams and the curses that promised imminent death. The light was retreating and Hermione just stood there, the truth of the past minute flickering in her eyes as her mind fought to grasp it. In the blink of an eye she was running, towards Harry, towards Voldemort and Draco could have screamed.

In desperation he ran to meet her at the Golden Boy’s corpse. Her arms were already grasping the body, her anguished wails screaming his name, begging her friend’s soul to come back. She was unaware, blind, and Draco was forced to watch as Voldemort raised his wand to point it at her head. Draco’s heart threatened to stop. With a lunge Draco grasped her shoulder and apparated the three of them out of there…barely missing death.

He apparated them to an empty field and the scene barely changed; as Hermione, still crying, searched for any evidence of life from her best friend.

“It’s over Hermione,” he whispered from behind her, “and I’m so sorry.” He said maneuvering his arms so as to envelope her in a hug.

She was sobbing, her eyes staring down at Harry. “He’s dead Draco.” She sobbed. “He can’t be dead.” She spun in his embrace, crying into his chest as Draco gently threaded his hands through her hair.

Time stood still for a little while until she calmed down. “We’ll bury him.” He promised, raising themselves to their feet. “But Hermione,” he said with haste, as he took a step back from her, “the world is going to change, and it pains me to say that it won’t be for the better. He’s won, Hermione…” he said dejectedly, “he’s won, and this war is going to end, and the world we know will go down with it.” He said. “This world will hate you…” he whispered, “and it’s going to try and break you.” He sighed, tears welling into his eyes. “But,” he moved a strand of hair from her face. “I give you my word that I’ll be here, and I won’t stop loving you, and I’ll remain by your side.”

She sniffled and closed the distance between them, her lips pressing to his. “I know Draco, and I’ll never forget.” She whispered, pulling back. “Though you’re wrong, the world may be dark, and the world may change… but there will always be hope,” She smiled sadly, pressing her lips to his again, “and memories to bring about happiness, and these little treasures” her arms wound around his neck, “will not break” she sighed, “because Draco, though these tears may burn, and pain is inevitable,” her eyes flickered back to Harry’s dead body, “Love is the strongest magic there ever was.” And with finality their lips connected and the world could have melted away for at that moment there was only one thing that mattered; and it was them.

“As you go,” he whispered as they pulled back for breath, “As you go, Hermione, I will follow and in Merlin’s name,” he paused, “I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was my first attempt to get me back into the habit of writing, so I was quite nervous about posting it in the first place. 
> 
> Lastly, this story was inspired by the song "As You Go" by RED.  
> You can listen to the song here: <http://youtu.be/hd_u5K0HGds>


End file.
